Bunny Prom Queen
(This is a what if-scenario where Judy and Nick are already a couple in high school before she goes to the ZPD academy) It was the day of the prom in Bunnyburrow. I had been studying at the high school there, but it was about to change soon. I was in there, in my purple Vera Fang dress and my mother´s old jewelry among the other students. Standing at the drink counter, I took a sip of malt liquor as I waited for my date to come. Unlike most of the girl bunnies there, I wasn´t interested in becoming a housewife to a male bunny or anything like that. I was going to attend the ZPD Police Academy and become a cop. Help make the world a better place just as I dreamt of. Lots of mammals thought I was weird, and nobody really supported my dream. A fish out of water, that´s what I was here in this rural town. Except there was one who did support my dream, though. He entered the prom hall, the handsome fox in his tux. My classmate and boyfriend Nick Wilde. He was quite like me in many ways. He too felt like a fish out of water, as he was one of the few predators in my class and often met prejudice for that. I had been his closest friend for a long time, and supported him every time he was having trouble. He did the same in return, and rooted for me as I was going to the academy soon. Eventually, we had started dating too. As he approached me in the dance floor, there were a lot of staring in there. We were the only interspecies couple there. There were some rather small-minded students that thought our relationship was against nature, but we didn´t care about it at all. Nick was always there for me, his loyalty and kindness was unlike any other friendship I had. We spent lots of our free time together and supported each other´s success in high school. Since I was going to the police academy soon, we wouldn´t have as much time to meet each other for a while. But that was no problem. Nick would still support me even outside that, and wasn´t interested in dating anybody else but me. Besides, going through all that rough training before becoming a cop would be worth it, for both my future career and relationship with him. Now, Nick was escorting me to the dance floor as Everytime We Touch started playing. It was time for the dance. All the other couples looked at us in amazement. Even though they were a bit skeptical about us as a couple, they were still impressed by our dance together. Maybe our chemistry had something to do with it too. One could see from afar that there was that special spark between us from the way we gazed into each other´s eyes. It´s ironic how I had been having a bit of a prejudice towards predators ever since that thing with Gideon Grey in my childhood and now I was falling in love with one. Ever since I met Nick, I had been slowly getting over it all, which was a good thing. What counts is on the inside. That matters in both friendship and in love the most. Not to mention he was the first mammal ever to call me beautiful instead of cute. Not that I´d mind him doing the latter to me, even though he´s not a rabbit. It was quite the lovely prom night we were having. Dancing with Nick made me feel like I had entered cloud nine. With only the two of us in its bliss. I couldn´t take my eyes off the gentle gaze on his handsome face even after the dance had ended. Much to our surprise, we were crowned the prom queen and the prom king there, with crowns and everything. Looks like we did impress them as a couple after all. After the prom, Nick escorted me home across the streets while holding me by the paw. It had been one of the greatest nights we had experienced together. He led me back home, where my parents were waiting. Nick bowed at his prom queen and promised to see me again. He also wished me luck in the police academy. But before I managed to get inside, he locked me in his warm embrace, stroking my bunny ears and kissing my cheek. Blushing heavily, I smooched him too. A sweet gentleman fox like him deserves it. We said “Goodnight” to each other before he finally left. Couldn´t wait to meet him again someday. From that day on, our relationship only got stronger and stronger. Category:Oneshots Category:What if-scenarios Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Romantic fics Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:Young Mammals In Love continuity Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Prom stories Category:Date stories